The Elemental Warrior: Sheila the Puppy
This story mainly focuses on Sheila, one of the Elemental Warriors of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Sheila the Puppy Selena the Cat (minor) Crystal the Raccoon (minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Factress Chapter 1-A Break, but Not Exactly a Break In an area that had alot of water, the E.W.s were resting. Selena: We'll rest here, then we'll look for a generator elsewhere. Sheila: Why not here? Selena: How would a generator be able to run here? They run on the orb, and always electricity from a faraway source, so it wouldn't be able to run here, because of all the water. I'm not saying that water's bad, but still, one wouldn't be here. Crystal: How do you know? Have you been here before? Selena: Are you serious? No, but still, the water would interfere with the main purpose Gloomi has them all out for. Crystal: It's not like the ocean, it's just small ponds here and there, a generator could still be around. Selena: I'm not gonna try. Now let's just break up here and just be outside for a while before we resume the search. Sheila: Sure. Some of them went outside, while some stayed in. With Sheila..... Sheila: She's not exactly the leader type, not looking where you'd think. She then started looking afar. Sheila: Hmmm, what else could happen? She then ran off without Selena looking. Sheila: Okay, now that may not have been a good idea, huh? She saw some kind of light through the trees. Sheila:(poking through) Hm? Something here? She then saw the generator. Sheila: Whoa! Seriously?! I knew she was stupid to not realise it. It was glowing. Sheila: This thing is meant to destroy the world? That's annoying, especially how we're supposed to get the Orbs, but how? It then glowed a bright light. Sheila: What's happening now? AAGH! Chapter 2-The World Full of Small Water Sheila then woke up in a world that was filled with water only JUST enough to cover the floor like a baby pool. Sheila: Well, this is awkward. How did I end up here? She then looked around that the world seemed to be glowing a bright blue. Sheila: Well, this is strange beyond belief. She then started moving, and noticed that this world was nothing normal, as everything was blue, except for Sheila. Sheila: This place is obviously weird, but how did I end up here? She then saw a small button, that when pressed, let out a fountain under Sheila. Sheila: Wlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!! Chapter 3-The Platform Next to the Sun Sheila then ended up on what seemed like ground....... Sheila: Wow, this is very high up, so close to the- She had just seen the sun, glowing very brightly. Sheila: Sun.... that's not the sun. She looked closely, and saw that it was an Orb. Sheila: The Orb.... Alright! I found it! She then saw a yellow speck in the distance. Sheila: Finally, something else in this world that isn't blue! I thought I was lonely. The yellow speck did nothing but grab the Orb and fly off, noting that Sheila was there. Sheila: What the..... The yellow speck then ended up behind her, and struck her with electricity, which knocked her far down. Sheila: (hit ground) OW! (getting up) Augh... that hurt.... She then noticed that the world behind her was vanishing, so she chased after the creature. Chapter 4-The Short Fight for the Orb Factress: Factress, wow, you're a genius.... Not like the others, which made their presences clear. Sheila: HEY! Get back here! Factress: Nope! Sheila: (stopped and thought) I have to do this quick, so.... maybe... yes! A new one would most certainly help! She then ran forward and started spinning, creating a tornado of water around her, ready to strike Factress. As she got closer, the Orb realised she was close, so it helped her by giving her extra power. She even noticed. Sheila: (thoughts) Whoa, what is this extra power? It helps! She then collided with Factress and knocked him out, and down... far down... Sheila: Okay! I did it! The Orb then fell on the ground, and started glowing. Sheila: Maybe this thing helped.... It then started glowing super brightly. Sheila: What now...? Chapter 5-Fourth Orb Obtained! Sheila then ended up in front of the generator. Sheila: Huh? I'm back here again? The generator then opened a hatch, and the Orb floated out and in her hands. Sheila: Funny, it looked so big before. She then heard a voice behind her. Crystal: Sheila! Where are you? We're going! Sheila: Must've been gone a while. Crystal then saw her. Crystal: Sorry, Selena's mad because you were gone and we're going. Sheila: You know, don't you think sometimes she's wrong? Crystal: Why did I doubt her earlier if I didn't think she was sometimes doing the wrong? Sheila: Just look behind me. Crystal then saw the generator and the Orb. Crystal: So you... Sheila: Yes. It's so cool! Crystal: Great, now we can definetely tell Selena now. Come on, let's go before they get worried about me AND you. Sheila: Okay. When they got back... Selena: Well, you took your time out there. Sheila: You were wrong about there not being a generator out there. Look. (holds up the Orb) Selena: Oh? Well there's someone proving me wrong. Well done. Crystal: Don't always go by your instincts, look wherever you can. Selena: Oh sure, right? Crystal: The big example is Sheila you know. Sheila: Stop fighting, I got another Orb, isn't that great? Selena: Of course. We're getting somewhere, but the majority is still out there. At this rate, half the planet would still be gone. Crystal: We'll get them all before then hopefully. Selena: Maybe. Sheila: But still, I got it. Yay! So the group set off, continuing to look for the generators. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Factress.jpg|Factress Elementalorbofwater.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Water Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Elemental Arc Category:Fan Fiction